


Where's Your Christmas Spirit?

by demistories



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like big company meetings during the holidays. Olympus is one of the biggest corporations in the world, and it's twelve heads make it tradition to meet yearly during the Christmas season. This year, they've decided to take a break from New York and head up to New Hampshire and the breathtaking Mount Ida Resort. And their kids are stuck going with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hear Those Sleigh Bells Jingling

**Author's Note:**

> I need to think of a better title, and this is hardly edited and I wrote most of it after I had taken NyQuil, but I've been staring at it for forever so might as well post it. 
> 
> Random AU I came up with while staying at the Mount Washington Resort. It's essentially the same hotel, just with a different name and a different colored roof. You should definitely look up pictures, because there's no way my descriptions will ever do it justice. 
> 
> Enjoy, and I'll try to edit at at some point.

The wind whipped a flurry of snow into Annabeth’s face as she stepped out of the cab. Her scarf followed the snow’s path.

A man in a red windbreaker took her bags out of the trunk and put them on a trolley while she paid the cab driver and stuffed her scarf in her pocket.

As the cab drove away, she turned around, breathing out a cloud of air and a soft “wow”.

Rachel hadn’t let her look up pictures, but the Mount Ida Resort was just as grand and luxurious as she had imagined it to be.

An enormous Christmas tree twinked in the equally large front window, and the veranda was covered in lights and wreaths. Everything was carpeted in a thin layer of snow that crunched under her boots. It was like an enchanted mansion from the Victorian Era-- which it technically was.

The magic dwindled when she hauled her backpack on. Her laptop hit her back harshly, and the straps bit into her shoulders. Winter break wasn’t really winter break unless she had hours of school work to do.

A woman offered to put her bag on the trolley and take it up to her room, but she declined, clutching on the straps a little tighter, and pulled open one of the heavy doors.

Annabeth did one long, sweeping gaze over the room before letting her eyes wander. She wasn’t sure where she should start looking.

The moldings? The columns? The three fireplaces with roaring fires? The enormous moose head? The chandeliers? (“They’re from the 20s,” Rachel had said as she flopped onto the bed. “So they’re not original, but they haven’t been replaced. They did have to convert them for better light bulbs, though. Did you know that Thomas Edison was the electrician for the hotel? He turned on the lights for the first time.”) It was all overwhelming.

At some point in her gawking and wandering, she made her way over to the front desk.

“Checking in?” a woman in black asked with a smile.

Annabeth nodded. “I’m Annabeth Chase.”

She typed something into the computer and pulled a room card from the shelves behind her. “You’re in room 103. Percy will bring up your bags. Enjoy your stay!”

She turned around to see a boy also in black standing by the trolley with her bags.

“Hi, I’m Percy,” he said with a smile. “You can take the elevator, or the stairs.”

“Thanks.”

He grabbed onto the golden bars and pulled the trolley towards the stairs.

“First floor, please,” she told the elevator operator. She watched her bags as the doors closed. It wasn’t that she thought that he was going to steal something, she was just maybe a little nervous. She didn’t like other people handling her things. Okay, so Rachel and Piper called her paranoid, but she had a lot of important stuff. So what she triple checked to make sure that the door was locked before they left the room?

* * *

 The lock clicked, and Annabeth swung the door open, slipping the keycard into her pocket. She look one quick look around the room, and spun around, closing the door behind her.

“Is something wrong?” Percy asked, pulling the trolley behind him.

“Yes,” Annabeth dug into her pocket and pulled out the card. “This isn’t my room.”

“It’s not?” He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the card.

She shook her head. “No. It can’t be. There is no way this room is mine.” She held out the card to him.

He stared at the card for a long moment, and Annabeth was starting to get impatient.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because!” she huffed. “It’s got a kitchen and a sitting room and a-a huge bed and multiple rooms and I would never, ever rent out a room this big! I rented the _smallest_ room that you have, and believe me it is not this.”

He took the key slowly and shook his head. “I- I mean, you can check again if you want, but I’m pretty sure you’re the only Annabeth Chase in this hotel, and it’s not like we have a ton of guests at the time so I don’t think it’d be a problem if you just-- But don’t listen to me, you can go talk to whoever’s at the front desk.” He held the key out to her.

Annabeth glared at the key and crossed her arms. “I’m not taking that. I’m not paying more for a room I didn’t want.”

Percy lowered the key. “Okay...well… I mean, did you consider that maybe this is your room?” He caught her glare and started stuttering. “L-like I said, don’t listen to me, I don’t know anything, it’s just, you’re going to need that if you go back down and--”

“Is she being stubborn about the room?”

Annabeth whirled around. “Piper!”

Piper crossed her arms. “Seriously,” she said to Percy, “is she?”

“Uh…”

“Don’t answer that,” Annabeth said.

“So that’s a yes.” Piper gave Annabeth a smug smile. “Sorry about her, …”

“Percy.” He gave Piper a little wave.

Annabeth sighed. “What do you mean I’m being stubborn about the room? This isn’t my room.”

“Uh, yeah it is. You’ve been upgraded.” Piper motioned to the door. “You’re welcome.”

Annabeth looked over to the door before flicking her gaze back to Piper. “You didn’t.”

“ _We_ didn’t,” Piper corrected. “But we did. We definitely did.”

"Piper!"

"Annabeth."

"I told you I didn't need you guys to—" Annabeth glanced back at Percy.

He gave her a small smile.

“Okay, but we did. Think of it like an early Christmas present.” Piper walked over to Percy and took the room key from him. “Now let’s get your bags so he can go do something more fun than listen to you complain.”

Piper unlocked the door and Percy started taking bags off the trolley. Annabeth sighed and gave in.

“I can get them,” she said, grabbing the handle of one of her suitcases. She slid it off the trolley and Piper pushed it into the room.

Percy smiled. “Well, it’s sort of my job to help you with your bags, so...”

“So what?” Annabeth asked. She stared at him, and he froze, his eyes flicking over to Piper.

Piper pulled on Annabeth’s backpack until she straightened. “She means thank you so much for all the help.” She flashed Percy a dazzling smile.

“No problem, like I said, it’s my job.” He pulled the trolley away from the door. “Uh, sorry about the confusion with your room. If you ever need anything, I’m usually downstairs or you can go to the desk because that’ll probably be easier.” Blush crept up his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. “But have a nice stay.”

Annabeth nodded her thank you and pulled the door closed. “Piper!”

Piper shushed her. “Do you know how thin these walls are? It’s nine forty-five, Annie, people are _sleeping_.”

Annabeth scowled. “First of all, never call me Annie again. Second, I told you guys I could handle the cost of the room!”

Piper laughed and pulled Annabeth over to the couch. “Look, _Annie_.” She snorted and shook her head when she saw the look on Annabeth’s face. “Sorry. But seriously, even with your mom paying half price, your room wasn’t that big.”

“It wasn’t that small either,” Annabeth snapped. “I don’t need anything more than a bathroom and a bed.”

“You’re on vacation! You’re supposed to be enjoying yourself! Besides, I know you brought blueprints.”

“No, I--”

“You can’t lie to me, you massive nerd.” She threw an arm around Annabeth and squeezed her shoulder. “And I mean that it the best possible way. You’ve got all this space to spread out all your papers and books. Besides, it didn’t cost us that much. You don’t have to pay a cent more than you were going to.”

Annabeth sunk back into the couch and crossed her arms. “I can’t believe you guys even convinced me to come.”

“ _Va-ca-tion_ ,” Piper said slowly. “And seriously, when was the last time you saw your mom?”

“When was the last time you saw yours?”

“Two months ago.”

Annabeth sat up. “Wait seriously?”

Piper shrugged. “She showed up at school with no warning and I had to get her out of there before everyone started freaking out. She didn’t want to go, because she’s as stubborn as you are, and I’m lucky that the internet didn’t explode with pictures.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Always is. But since I had to deal with my mom, you have to deal with yours.”

Annabeth stood up and stormed across the room. “Piper, last time we talked she practically disowned me! I can’t-- I don’t want to see her or talk to her or even be in the same _room_ as her right now. Or ever!”

“So yell at her.”

Annabeth stared at Piper in disbelief. “Yell at my mother?”

Piper stood up and leaned against the arm of the couch. “Yeah. I yell at my mom all the time.”

“Sure, but she probably just pats your head and says ‘that’s nice, dear’.”

“That’s not _entirely_ true--”

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“--but I guess you have a point. Shouldn’t you still try talking to her?”

“I’m not talking to her until she apologizes. And don’t try to argue with me on that.”

Piper held her hands up in surrender. “Fine. I’m definitely not qualified to lecture you on dealing with moms. Do want any help unpacking? Because Rachel’s been ready for us to do stuff for like two hours.”

“It’s almost ten o’clock at night.”

“And has that ever stopped us from having a fun time?”

Annabeth sighed. Although their late night talks and movies and snacks interrupted her studying and drawing time, Piper had a point. “I can unpack in the morning.”

“Oh thank _god_.” She grabbed Annabeth’s hands and pulled her towards the door. “I thought we were going to have to eat all of the Christmas cookies without you.”

 


	2. Sending their Joyful Tone to Every Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know who's POVs will actually be in this. All of them? I don't actually know if anyone's even in character I wrote half of this after midnight, I've really got to stop doing that. 
> 
> Shoutout to Liam, Emma, and Olivia for being top baby names in 2014 according to babycenter. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Percy pushed the trolley over to Liam. “Have fun.”

Liam spun the trolley back towards the center of the room. “Yeah, standing around doing nothing will be super fun.”

“Everyone’s checked in?”

“Yeah.” Liam pulled the trolley into its spot. “You had the last guest. The others checked in before.”

“Seriously? You’re getting paid for doing nothing?”

Behind the desk, Emma shot Percy a look. He shrugged and gave her a small smile.

“I’m getting paid to stand here and look pretty,” Liam corrected.

“Whatever, I’m going to find Leo.”

“He was going back to his room,” Emma said, flicking through a pile of papers.

“Thanks. Clock me out?”

Emma nodded and Liam struck a pose as Percy walked by. Percy shoved his shoulder and Liam fell on top of the trolley.

He heard Liam groan and could practically see Emma shake her head while trying to hide a smile as he grabbed his coat.

* * *

To say it was cold outside was an understatement. Percy was just glad that Mount Ida Resort was high end and the Dares had a lot of money, because heated sidewalks were one of the greatest things about the hotel. Scratch that, they were probably one of the greatest things in the world. He didn’t have to walk through the foot of snow Northern New Hampshire was accustomed to in winter _and_ he didn’t have to shovel. Shovelling all these pathways would be one of the worst jobs ever.

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and pushed open the door to his house.

“Leo!” he called, hanging up his coat on the hook. “You better still be awake.”

Leo was hunched over a pile of metal in the sitting room.

Percy threw his shoe at him.

Leo looked up and gaze him a dazed, “huh?”

“Wow, long day?” Percy plopped down into the chair next to him.

Leo handed Percy back his shoe. “Tell me about it. I’ve been fixed things for like fourteen hours. _Fourteen hours_. Do you think I get paid for all of that work?” He rubbed his eyes. “Twelve Olympians, and their kids. How many of those?”

Percy counted on his fingers. “Zeus and Hera have two, but they’re only Zeus’s, Hades has two, Athena has one, Aphrodite has one, Ares has one, and those are only the ones who are coming. Um… Demeter has one, Hermes might have two, and I think Apollo has two. But then there’s also Bellona who’s doing security and her daughter, and then the other security people. And Rachel and her family.”

Leo groaned and put his head in his hands. “If one toilet gets so much as clogged, I could get my ass sued off. Literally.”

“Well at least you’ve got a specific job,” Percy said. “And you’re good at it. Then there’s me. And I think I almost got fired. So much for being a jack of all trades.”

Leo looked up. “No way. What did you do?”

“There was this girl, Annabeth Chase, and she kind of freaked about her room. I might’ve made a few suggestions that she didn’t like, and I thought she was going to go yell to the Dares until they fired me.”

“Why didn’t you just shut up?”

Percy glared at him. “Well obviously I did, or I probably wouldn’t be here. I don’t know, she just stared at me and I kind of just--”

Leo stood up. “Stop right there.”

“But I--”

“Stop.”

“What did I--”

“Ground rule, man! No crushing on the guests!”

“I’m not-- I-I don’t-- How could--”

Leo pushed his hand in Percy’s face. “Shut up and don’t deny it. You have a crush on this Chase lady and it’s not happening, dude.”

Percy leaned away from Leo’s hand. “I _don’t_ have a crush on Annabeth Chase.”

“You were staring at her.”

“She stared at me first!”

“Oh cool, we’re playing the blame game.”

“No, seriously. She freaked me out a little.”

“Fine, but you can be freaked out and turned on at the same--”

“I’m not doing this. I don’t like her.”

“Blatantly deny it all you want,” Leo said, sitting back down. “But at some point in the next fifteen days or however long they’re here, you’re going to fall hard. And there’s no way I’m catching you, man.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t trust you to.”

Leo put hand to his chest. “I’m hurt.”

Percy rolled his eyes.

“Okay, but seriously, no crushing on guests is rule numero uno. Remember Calypso?”

Percy noticed the look on Leo’s face and whacked him in the head.

“Ow!”

“Yeah, I know. We made that rule _because_ of Calypso. How many times do I have to tell you that she’s bad news?”

Leo rubbed his head. “Well keep on telling me, cause I’m not listening.”

“She only comes here once in forever, and then she leaves and you pretty much never see her again. Are you seriously going to keep pining for her?”

“You’re going to be in this same boat as me when Chase leaves, don’t yell at me about this.”

Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Okay, you know what? I’m going to bed. Have fun fixing disgusting toilets.”

“Have fun dreaming about Annabeth Chase.”

“Fuck you, Valdez.”

Leo laughed and Percy threw his shoe at him again.

* * *

Percy trudged along the sidewalk, watching his breath freeze into clouds as it left his mouth. He really hated doing morning tea. Why did they even have morning tea? This was America, where they tossed tea into harbors. The morning coffee he got, nothing like caffeine to wake you up and keep you awake while sitting through hours of meetings-- although the meetings technically didn’t start until Sunday.

He forced himself to look somewhat awake as he helped set everything up. Just as he was putting down the tray of fancy tea bags, people started making their way down the stairs.

He tried not to think about how many of them probably spent more on their socks than he did on his entire wardrobe, and also tried to ignore the fact that if he screwed up they could, to quote Leo, “sue his ass off”.

He watched from a distance, waiting to see if anything needed to be refilled and flying in just before something ran out. As he was putting more tea bags on the tray, someone tugged on his sleeve.

“What’s that?” the girl asked, pointing to the cups.

She couldn’t have been more than five, and Percy couldn’t remember -- or be bothered to remember -- who had brought a little kid. “Those are cups.”

“And those?”

“Stir sticks.”

“Stir sticks,” she echoed. “What about those?”

“Tea bags.”

“They look funny.”

“They look like pyramids,” he said, holding one up.

“And that?”

Percy looked over at the silver containers for the water and coffee. How was he supposed to tell this kid that he had absolutely no idea?

“It’s an urn,” Annabeth said, grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee.

The girl made a face. “Ew.”

“Not like that,” she said, “all that go in these urns is drinks.

“I’m with her,” Percy said. “Ew.” Why would they name something that held delicious caffeinated heaven after the same things that held ashes of dead loved ones?

“I’m so sorry,” a boy said, grabbing the girl’s hand. “Olivia likes to know what everything is, even though she already knows most of them.” He kneeled down next to her. “You know what a cup is, right?”

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. “I want juice!”

“We will find you some orange juice,” he promised. He stood up and almost crashed into Annabeth. “Annabeth?”

“Will,” Annabeth said, putting down her coffee. Percy couldn’t tell if she was excited, annoyed, bored, or exhausted. But then again, he hadn’t been able to read her last night either. All he got from her then was pissed off and angry.

“We haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to come to the last few conferences. You know, school, career, everything.” She expertly changed the topic with a smile. “How are you? I can see that Olivia’s all grown up.”

“I’m good. High school is high school, but you know that. And yeah, Olivia started kindergarten this year.”

“I can read!” Olivia said proudly.

“You can?” Annabeth asked, bending down to meet Olivia’s eye.

“Will! Oh my god you came!” Rachel threw an arm around Percy and her other arm around Will. “This is so great! So many people I already know! And my parents thought this would a good opportunity for me to network. More like a good time to catch up with people and eat lots of junk food.”

Will laughed and hugged Rachel the best he could. “Well Olivia wanted to come, and I was finally going to see you again so, yeah. Here I am!”

Annabeth took a sip of coffee and handed Olivia a stir stick to stop her from saying, “please please please please please I just want to look at it please?” Olivia immediately stuck it in her mouth and started chewing on it.

Percy laughed awkward. “So this is fun, meeting new people, drinking coffee, catching up, but I’ve got to go get more sugar, so Rachel, could you um…”

“Oh, yeah!” She squeezed Percy before moving her arm.

“Thanks.” He grabbed a cover for Annabeth’s drink. “Do you want me to cover that? It might spill if Olivia keeps climbing on you.”

Annabeth gave him a relieved smile and handed him her cup, trying to pull Olivia off her leg.

As he went to go get more sugar and Earl Grey tea, the only thing he could think was:

_Aw crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Caleo sort of I guess? And who's Olivia? No idea. She's just here for cuteness and babysitting and I have no idea what's going on in this I really need to go to bed.


	3. Snowing and Blowing Up Bushels of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Piper needs to do is avoid her mother as long as she's here. And maybe avoid her crush. And get Annabeth to finally relax. But other than that, she's going to do whatever she feels like, and finally relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's having a wonderful holiday! I realize it's after Christmas (oops) but no one minds, right? I hope? 
> 
> Anyway, I was thinking a timeline might be helpful. It follows this years December. I'll try to update this at the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> Dec 19: Annabeth, Rachel, and Piper get out of school. Everyone arrives at Mount Ida Resort. [ch 1]  
> Dec 20: First day [ch 2-3]  
> Fic will span Dec 19 - Jan 4
> 
> Enjoy!

Piper took one look at her phone screen before dropping her head back onto the pillow thinking, _Merry Christmas to me._

A few hours later, her phone wouldn’t stop vibrating and lighting up, and she regretted not turning it off or putting it on Do Not Disturb or doing literally anything to make it so she got every minute of sleep she could.

Piper probably would’ve turned it off and gone right back to sleep, but then she saw one of the texts from Rachel and was way too awake for that.

10:47 AM burned into her mind.  

“Thank god,” she muttered, pulling off the blankets and getting out of bed. Not only had she gotten her first full nights sleep in what felt like years, but she also missed morning tea, meaning she missed another chance at crashing into her mother.

She read through Rachel’s overly excited messages while she got ready and as she left her room, crashing right into someone.

Her heart dropped to her feet, and she was pretty sure that she stopped breathing.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t see you there.”

Piper shook her head quickly. “No, it’s totally my fault. Sorry about that.”

He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “How are you?”

“I’m pretty good, how are you? How’s California?”

“As great as high school can be. California’s great. A lot warmer than here. How do you stand it?”

Piper laughed. “I don’t. The heat in our room is always at highest it can be.”

“I have to go see Thalia, see you later, Piper?”

Piper nodded. “Yeah, of course. It’s nice to see you again.”

Jason’s smile widened. “You too.”

She slumped against the wall and sighed happily once he’d disappeared down the hallway.

Having a crush on him was the stupidest thing ever. She only saw him once a year, and while it made their meetings special, saying goodbye was ridiculously hard for never having a conversation longer than a few minutes with him. But that’s what happens when you’re the son of one of the three heads of Olympus. Always busy.

“Is something wrong?”

She shoved herself off the wall and said quickly. “No not at all. Why?” She winced when it came out much sharper than she intended.

“Well, you’re standing in the hallway, and I figured that maybe something was wrong with your room. Because if there is, I’m your man.” He smiled and pointed finger guns at her.

“Oh no, everything’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” She pointed back at him.

“Awesome. If you ever need something fixed, just ask the desk to send Hot Stuff up to your room.” He winked, and she couldn’t hold back her laughter. He laughed along with her and shook his head. “Nah, I’m just joking. Leo Valdez, repair boy supreme.”

She held out her hand. “I’m Piper McLean.”

He shook her hand. He stared at it and said dramatically, “I’ve touched royalty.”

Piper snorted and rolled her eyes. “Such royalty.”

“I’m talking to a McLean, here.”

She nodded. “Wow, I definitely didn’t know that.”

Leo smiled. “If only they could see me know, talking to a movie star.”

“I’m not--”

“ _Daughter_ of a movie star, destined to be in a movie at some point.”

“Thanks for the confidence in me?”

“No problem, your majesty.” Leo bowed. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a TV to fix, and a very annoyed Olympian.”

Piper stared at him in horror. “You have an _Olympian_ waiting for you, and you’re talking to _me_? Are you insane?!”

“Apparently,” he said with a smirk, a salute, and dashed down the hallway.

* * *

Piper narrowed her eyes as Percy moved one of his checker pieces. He wouldn’t make that move. He was better than that.

Rachel whacked the back of his head and whispered something to him.

He shrugged and gave Piper a bright smile. “Your move.”

Piper took a slow ship of her tea and made her move.

Percy and Rachel’s eyebrows shot up at the same time, and she hid her smug smile behind her cup.

Rachel leaned over towards her. “I can’t believe you just did that,” she said in a hushed tone.

“Because I can see right through you two.”

“No you--”

Piper put her cup down. “I’ve been able to tell when you lie since I stepped into our room. Don’t deny it, Rach, you’re a terrible liar.”

“Am not!”

Percy picked up a checker piece before putting it back down. “Rachel, you’re pretty bad.”

“I’m hurt, Percy.” Rachel took the checker piece and moved it for him. “It’s not like I _can’t_ lie, come on, you know my parents. I choose not to lie well around you guys.”

Piper met Percy’s eyes. They both knew the only reason her parents ever believed her was because they were never really listening.

“Hey, Percy we need you to-- Miss Dare!”

Piper turned around as Percy stood up, and Rachel straightened.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were here.” The boy was stiff and looked uncomfortable. He reminded Piper of how people usually acted around her when they realized she was Tristan McLean’s daughter.

Piper rested her arm on the back of her chair.

“We just need Percy for a something, if that’s alright with you.” He glanced quickly at Percy before looking away.

“Yeah, sure, I don’t mind,” Rachel said with an easy smile. “Liam, right?”

He nodded and motioned for Percy to follow. “It’s just--”

“Oh wait!” Rachel said, grabbing onto Percy’s arm. “When are you done?”

“Uh, my shift actually ends in about an hour. Why?”

“You’re going to stop by the outdoor pool, right?” she asked slowly.

Liam raised his eyebrows and looked over to Percy. Piper didn’t miss the look, and apparently, neither did Rachel.

“He was going to give Piper some tips on her…”

“Butterfly stroke,” Percy said without batting an eye.

Liam didn’t look completely convinced.

“I was a surfer,” Piper said, surprising them all, “when I lived in California. Obviously, New Hampshire’s not the greatest spot to catch some waves, and I missed the water. So I want to try out for the swim team, but I’m not good enough to make it, at least not yet. And I hear Percy’s one of the best.”

“See,” Rachel said, sitting down in Percy’s seat once they’d left, “I’m good at lying.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure you are.”

* * *

“You made it!” Rachel cried, hugging Percy tightly.

“You doubted me?” Percy asked.

Annabeth tightened her grip on her bag.

“Did you invite Leo?”

“Leo?” Piper asked.

“Yeah, he works as a repair--”

“Boy,” she finished. “Yeah, we met in the hallway this morning.”

Percy nodded slowly.

“I did, by the way,” Rachel said. “He’s got to fix the pressure in someone’s shower, and he’s going to come down as soon as he can.”

“Good,” Percy said, waving a card in front of the sensor on the gate. “He’d be pissed if I got to swim and he didn’t.”

Rachel pushed open the gate. “Get dressed fast, Jackson. I’m planning on beating you this time.”

Percy laughed. “Yeah right.”

“I could totally beat the state champion,” she said with a smile. “Just watch me.”

* * *

Piper pushed off the wall over to Annabeth as Percy beat Rachel in what had to be their third or fourth race.

“Give up, Red,” Percy called out as Rachel surfaced. “You’ll never beat me.”

Rachel splashed him. “Not my fault I’m not a freaking mermaid.”

“Please tell me you’re enjoying yourself,” Piper said to Annabeth.

“I am!”

“Why does it sound like you’re lying?”

“That’s ridiculous, because I’m _not_ ,” Annabeth spat.

“Feisty,” Piper muttered. “If you aren’t having fun, why don’t you go back to your room?”

Annabeth sighed and crossed her arms.

“If you’re getting out,” Percy said, swimming over, “you might want to run. It’s really cold outside once you’ve been in the water.”

“I doubt it’s that cold,” Piper said.

Percy smiled. “Is that a challenge?”

* * *

Piper bounced on her toes and rubbed her arms. “Oookay, it’s really cold.”

Percy laughed, and seemed almost completely unbothered by it. Goddamn it.

“Give up yet?” he asked.

“N-never,” she said, ignoring the way her teeth chattered together.

Leo laughed and jumped into the pool. “Hey, princess, you’re never going to beat him. I’m pretty sure he’s immune to cold.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “She also grew up in California. She complains when it’s sixty degrees outside.”

Rachel nodded. “True, but hey, that just means she can wear sweatshirts like four months more than the rest of us who are dying of heatstroke.”

Percy gave her an amused smile. “Don’t you guys have a uniform?”

“Yeah, but we have our room.”

“You’re roommates?” Leo asked.

“Keep up, Leo,” Percy said,

Piper nodded and started to jump up and down.

Percy held up three fingers. Two. One…

Piper sighed. “Okay, fine! Done! I’m done! You win!”

Percy smiled triumphantly and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into the pool with him.

Piper pushed away when she surfaced. She splashed water in his face. “You knew you’d beat me!”

“You never asked!” he argued, splashing her back.

Leo splashed them both. “I could beat you both!”

She looked over at Percy. He nodded, and they both started splashing him as he sputtered in protest.

Rachel laughed and Annabeth rolled her eyes again, but Piper knew that Annabeth was having more fun than she had had in months, and that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at frostydemigods if you'd like to reblog this or ask any questions. I'll be posting updates occasionally under /tagged/wycs
> 
> Sorry this one is a little choppy and unedited. I haven't been feeling stellar, but I wanted to get it up ASAP. I'll try to edit it, but I might just move on. 
> 
> Thanks so far for everyone who's read and left kudos and subscribed! Remember to leave a kudos or a comment, they're amazing! <3


	4. Through the Years We’ll Always Be Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel doesn't mind spending the holidays with family, but sometimes your aunt pushes you a little too much, and you're just really _not_ in the mood for being criticized for your life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! This chapter, we finally see the romans! And more than Jason for like two lines. I think for now I'm going to stick with these four POVs (Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper). I've considered doing all of the seven, but I don't know if that's going to be too much. Actually....
> 
> Ok don't be surprised if there's a new POV next chapter. This chapter takes place on the same day because apparently I want to make this last literally as long as possible. 
> 
> Dec 19: Annabeth, Rachel, and Piper get out of school. Everyone arrives at Mount Ida Resort. [ch 1]  
> Dec 20: First day [ch 2-4]  
> Fic will span Dec 19 - Jan 4
> 
> Am I supposed to change the rating for swearing? I mean.... WARNING: some swearing. Let me know if I need to fix the rating, thank you! It's a bit more dramatic than usual, and a little lighter on dialogue, but I felt like I kind of needed that in this chapter. I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Frank. Do you want to come in?”

Frank smiled and stepped into her room. “Green Tea,” he said, holding out a cup. “Sugar, no cream.”

Hazel sighed and took it from him. It had been a long flight, and she definitely didn’t get enough sleep. She blamed mostly Persephone and partially blamed the fact that she could never sleep after long flights. And California to New Hampshire was a pretty long flight, and that didn’t count the car trip up to the mountains. “Thank you so much.” She nodded toward the other cup. “Is that for Nico?”

He nodded. “Coffee. Black. Like his soul.”

She laughed and took a tentative sip of her tea. “Only in the mornings.”

Frank shrugged and put Nico’s coffee on the table. “Tell that to him. So what’s today’s plan?”

Hazel leaned against the bed. “Nico and I are having a breakfast, brunch thing with Thalia and Jason. I’m not sure what we’re doing after that yet. Maybe taking a tour? I heard that they’re only going to do one this week because the guests are going to be the same the whole time and they’re a little short on staff.”

“Where’d you hear that?” he asked with a small frown.

She shrugged. “I heard the girl at the desk talking on the phone. Why?”

“Nothing.”

Hazel raised her eyebrows and stared Frank down.

He squirmed and looked away. “There’s just a lot of important people staying in here right now. I’d think the staff would be a little more careful about what they say, like if they’re short on people. It wouldn’t make the hotel look good, and the Dares aren’t the ones who are going to be losing their jobs.”

“The Dares?”

“Yeah, they own the resort. Their daughter’s a redhead, friends or something with Piper and Annabeth?”

Hazel nodded slowly. She vaguely knew who Annabeth was, and remembered Piper from last time, but she hadn’t seen a redhead with them. But then again, she hadn’t seen much of anyone so far.

“When do you guys have to meet the Graces anyway?”

She reached for the notepad she’d written the time and room number on. “I think Hera said 11.”

Frank grimaced.

“You don’t have to go,” she insisted. “Reyna will be there. Don’t come. Have some fun.”

“Nope. I’m going.”

Hazel sighed. “Why did you even agree to guard us this time? Someone else could’ve come, and you could enjoy yourself.”

“I am enjoying myself!” he said defensively.

She smiled. “Of course you are. But you didn’t have to be the one to guard us.”

He shrugged. “I would anyway. I’m used to it.”

“Will you make me a promise?” she asked, holding out her pinky finger.

Frank looked down at her finger. “Um…that depends?”

Hazel laughed. “Just promise me that you won’t be our bodyguard--”

“But--”

“-- _unless_ you absolutely have to be. Enjoy vacation.” She wiggled her finger.

“How are you going to explain me following you two around all the time?”

She shrugged. “I’ll think of something and get back to you. Now promise!”

“I promise.” He wrapped his pinky around hers. “Should we wake up Nico now?”

* * *

“You knock,” Frank said, “I’m holding coffee.”

Hazel shook her head and knocked a few times. She put her ear to the door and heard a groan. “He heard me.”

“Should we step back?” Frank asked.

“I think he’s too tired to have much of a bite. Just hold the coffee in front of you, and I’m sure we’ll be fine.” She knocked again.

She heard him stumbled out of bed and moved towards the door. She could see his eye in the peephole. Since the hotel was so old, everything original was also smaller, like the doors. He didn’t have to stand on his toes to look.

The door swung open, and they could feel the grumpiness wash off of Nico in waves.

Frank practically shoved the coffee in his face.

“You need a haircut,” Hazel reminded him.

Nico blew his bangs out of his face. “No I don’t.”

“Hera’s going to tell you need one.”

Nico gripped his coffee cup tighter, and Frank took a small step back. The coffee couldn’t be too hot anymore, but she knew he wouldn’t take any chances.

“I’m not going.” He started to turn around.

Hazel sighed and grabbed his arm. “You have to. Jason will be there, and so will Thalia, so--”

“Thalia doesn’t like me,” Nico said sharply.

She forgot how much she hated having to convince Nico to come to these stupid things. “What about Jason?” she tried.

“Too pushy.”

Frank groaned and Nico shot a look at him.

“Reyna?”

Nico took a long sip of his coffee.

Hazel rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Please, Nico? For me? You don’t even have to talk, just be there and eat some food.” She poked him in the ribs.

He grunted. “Fine. When do we have to be there?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Frank said automatically.

She knew better than to expect Nico to go into a frenzy, rushing to get ready and attempt to look nice for their aunt, but she still wished he would. Her and Frank waited patiently, well Frank did, outside his door.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

Hazel laughed. “Nico, your hair.” She reached forward to fix it, but he ducked under her arm.

“Hi, Hazel, Nico, Frank.”

Nico groaned and practically hid his face behind his coffee cup.

“Hi, Jason,” she said, turning around with a smile.

“You guys going down to brunch?”

“Yeah. Do you want to come with us?” She ignored Nico jabbing his finger in her back.

* * *

Jason was first to enter the room, and Hazel followed behind him, plastering a fake smile on her face. She had to make up for the fact that Nico looked like he wanted to kill someone, and Frank had vanished into guard mode, so he wasn’t going to be any help.

Jason managed to get past Hera unscathed, but she was also his Stepmother, so Hazel couldn’t say he got lucky.

Hera grabbed her cheeks and commented on how much she had grown. She picked apart her outfit right down to the laces on her shoes, and mentioned that she should think about straightening her hair. Hazel was okay until she said that her earrings looked cheap and she should toss them, and she almost lost it.

Nico pulled her away from Hera and voluntarily subjected himself to Hera’s torture. He was much better at ignoring it than she was.

She sunk into a seat and fiddled with her earrings as Hera shredded Nico.

Hair too long, clothes too big, too dark, too “middle schooler who hangs out in dirty back alleyways”, his ring was clunky and out of style (although he really shouldn’t be wearing rings), he should really consider tanning, throw out those shoes, stop drawing on himself, and “are you _really_ still wearing that aviator jacket?”

Hera would’ve continued, but Nico walked away and sat down on the opposite side of the room. If Hera couldn’t handle Nico, it was no wonder that Thalia was never at home.

This time, Thalia’s hair had bright blue tips, and she had gotten an undercut. She had more piercings than last time Hazel had seen her, and looked about ten times more pissed off.

And then there was Jason. The embodiment of perfection. Down to what used to be his perfect 20-20 vision. But now he had glasses, and Hazel wondered how bad his eyesight was, and how much of his reasoning to get glasses was so Hera would stop telling people how perfect he was. Not that he was good _enough_. And Hazel didn’t even know what Hera said to him in private.

Hazel was just glad that Zeus wasn’t here. She couldn’t handle both Hera and Zeus. Actually, she was glad it was _just_ Hera. They hadn’t had a full family meal in years, and she never wanted to have that ever again.

At least the food was good, that was one thing she could always count on. When Hera wasn’t grilling her with questions, she tried to focus all of her attention on eating or on Nico. She glared at him a few times to signal for him to get more food.

Frank was having a better time than he expected to, and she knew it. Him and Reyna were standing closer to the door with plates of food talking softly. Hera didn’t care what they did or looked like as long as they look professional and didn’t slack off. Plus, they weren’t family.

Hazel wondered if Hera dared make comments on the others like she did her and Nico. She couldn’t imagine Hera telling her father that he needed to use better conditioner, or saying to Poseidon that he needed to get a professional tan, because the tan he had was uneven. She didn’t doubt that she said things like that to her husband or Thalia or Jason, but the rest of the family hung in a very delicate balance.

If Hera said something rude to Persephone, Hazel figured that everything would topple, because Hades would probably lose it. He had a short fuse when it came to Hera, and he was vocal about it. Too vocal.

“So what are you thinking about studying in college?” Hera asked her.

Hazel looked up from her plate. “I haven’t really thought about it yet. I’m not even in high school yet.”

“It’s never too early to start thinking about your future.”

Hazel forced a smile and nodded.

“Lay off the college talk,” Thalia snapped. “You give _me_ enough shit about it, and I’m _in_ college. Don’t bother the babies.”

Nico clenched his fist.

Hazel sighed. _Here we go._

Jason put a hand on Thalia’s arm, as if to say, ‘can we not do this right now?’ She shook it off.

Hera put down her silverware and folded her hands. “Yes, but you could be in a better school. In a better major. Your future isn’t as bright as it could be.” Her smile made Hazel want to sink into the ground.

Thalia scoffed, and Jason put his head in his hands. They’d had this conversation before.

“Well it’s my future! If I want to fuck it up, I’m going to fuck it up as much as I want!”

Hera slammed her palm on the table. “Watch your language!”

“Oh, _fucking shit_. I am _so damn sorry_.” Thalia stood up, despite Jason trying to pull her back down to her seat. “You can’t tell me what to do anymore! It’s my life, not yours, so let me live it. Because I sure as hell wouldn’t want to live your life.”

“Thalia, please,” Jason pleaded.

Thalia shook him away again.

Hera straightened her silverware and stared straight at Thalia, giving her the coldest smile Hazel had ever seen. “Careful, wouldn’t want to make a mess of your life. It can be hereditary.”

If you could see fire in someone’s eyes, you could see it in Thalia’s. She leaned on the table and hissed, “If you say one more word about my mother, I’ll kill you.”

Reyna grabbed Thalia by the shoulder. “Let’s go,” she said, pulling her towards the door.

“I was leaving anyway,” Thalia huffed.

Frank closed the door after her and looked around nervously.

Jason sighed and pushed his dish away from him. Nico had given up on eating a long time ago, and had turned to cup after cup of coffee to get him through this disaster. Hazel didn’t think any of their family get togethers had been this bad since the last one when they were all together. Usually they were passive-aggressive and _dripping_ in sarcasm.

Hera smiled at Hazel, still without any warmth. “I’m so sorry about that. She can be rather difficult.”

Hazel nodded and looked away. Hera’s red lipstick looked too much like blood right now, her nails too much like claws. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write Hera, so I hope that was okay. I know that Hazel seemed a little older, but as this goes on hopefully you'll see why. And you can tell she has a lot to put up with. (The bodyguards will be explained, don't worry)
> 
> I'm on tumblr at wearetheseven if you'd like to reblog this or ask any questions. I'll be posting updates occasionally under /tagged/wycs
> 
> Thanks so far for everyone who's read and left kudos and subscribed! Remember to leave a kudos or a comment, they make the winter warmer! <3


	5. While People Sing, Songs of Good Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo didn't think working for the Olympians would be so irritating. Or so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write Leo for this chapter, but it was pretty hard, so that's why it took so long. Next chapter will be Jason, then Percy before Frank, because Percy needs to happen before Frank in the timeline. Then hopefully we'll get back to the girls but I'm not 100% sure yet. 
> 
> This is a little choppy and scattered, but that's kind of what Leo is in this AU. He's all over the place and is kind of like patchwork and it's weird. 
> 
> And this still takes place in the same day because yeah I suck.
> 
> Enjoy!

Leo smiled as the door opened. “Hi, you called and said you need your tv fixed?”

Hephaestus squinted at him.

“You called, right? You’re Hephaestus, room 137?” Leo craned his neck to see the room number behind the door.

“Who are you?” he grunted.

“Leo Valdez, repair boy. Here to fix your tv?” Leo asked slowly. They told him the right room, right?

Hephaestus gave him a once over and started to close the door. “I’ll do it myself.”

“Wait, but--”

“I’ve got it,” he said harshly, slamming the door shut.

“Great,” Leo muttered. “Day one and I’ve already pissed off a guest.”

* * *

Leo scowled and bounced on his toes before knocking on the door. He was so done dealing with Olympians, and they were only a few hours into the first full day. Everyone had been too tired the night before from traveling to worry about getting anything fixed-- good thing too, because he didn’t want to have to deal with cranky, tired Olympians any longer than he had to.

“Okay, Valdez, game face. Then you’re on break. Just one shower, one more person. You can do it.”

He plastered a smile on his face and knocked on the door.

A boy that he recognized from the night before opened the door. “Hey.”

“Hi, I’m here to fix your shower pressure? Room 101, right?”

He pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. “Oh yeah. I’m Jason.” He held out his hand for Leo to shake.

“Leo Valdez. So what’s up with your shower?”

Jason let him into the room. “I usually wouldn’t bother someone about water pressure, because it really doesn’t matter--”

“Hey,” Leo interrupted, “it’s my job to be bothered. Bother away.”

Jason smiled. “Well… Come look.”

They stood in the bathroom and watched the sad drip that was a shower.

“That’s pathetic,” Leo muttered, shaking his head. “I could’ve sworn that I checked this one yesterday, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Jason sighed. “Thanks. Anything would be fine, honestly. And if you can’t--”

“I _can_.”

“--I can just use my sister’s shower. She might get annoyed, but it’ll be fine.”

Leo held up a hand. “I’ve got this.”

Almost half an hour and hundreds of bad jokes later, Leo turned on the water to show Jason that it actually worked.

“Told you I could do it,” he said with a smirk.

“Well I didn’t _really_ doubt you.”

* * *

“Weird thing happened this morning,” Leo said, swimming over to Percy.

Percy’s eyes darted over to Piper and Annabeth. “Really? Now?”

“What, are we trash talking Olympians?” Piper asked.

“No, definitely not,” Percy lied, glaring at Leo.

Leo held up his hands in surrender.

She reached over and gave him a high five. “I don’t care. Go nuts. You guys are the ones who actually have to deal with them.”

“Really?” Percy asked.

Piper shrugged. “There’s nothing you can say about my mother that’s worse than what I’ve said her, same for Annabeth, and I bet you already do this with Rachel.”

Annabeth scowled furiously while Rachel nodded.

Leo looked to Percy.

He sighed. “Okay, fine. As long as we don’t get fired. You need this job.”

“Like I’d let you two idiots get fired,” Rachel scoffed.

“I need this job? What about you?”

“Hey, Leo,” Piper interrupted, “you were telling us something about this morning?”

“Oh yeah! I was called up to a room to fix a tv, and the guy literally slammed the door in my face! Asked my name, stared at me, and told me he could handle it. Like come on! The electrical in this place is weird, but that’s what happens when you try to modernize an old hotel. It’s probably all screwed up now, and I’m going to be the one to fix it when I could’ve just fixed it the first time.”

Annabeth and Piper exchanged a look.

He waved at them. “Uh, hello? Not all of us can talk without words.”

“Which Olympian did you say this was again?” Annabeth asked.

“Uh… I’m going to say this wrong. It began with an H.” He shrugged.

“Hera?!” Piper gasped.

Annabeth looked mildly horrified, and he had to give her credit, because he was pretty sure that was the first time he’d seen her actually show emotion. But Piper looked like he had just told her he killed someone. Leo didn’t know who Hera was, but he was going to stay way way out of her path.

“Whoa, no! It was a man, first of all, and second, I can pronounce Hera. Hefacestus or something.”

They both relaxed and Rachel gave them a confused look.

“Hephaestus,” Annabeth corrected. “As long as Hera didn’t slam a door in your face, you’ll live.”

“That’s great, because I really didn’t want to die.”

“Who’s Hera?” Percy asked.

Annabeth waved the question away. “You’ll know if you meet her.”

Percy sunk further underwater. “That’s annoyingly vague.”

“Hephaestus is a whole other story,” Piper said to Leo. “He’s not a bad person, he’s just...awkward. And doesn’t really like people.”

Leo kicked over to the steps. “So he’s always that weird?”

Piper looked over to Annabeth.

“Why are you asking me?” Annabeth asked, moving away. “He’s your stepfather, not mine.”

“Wait, what?”

At least Percy looked just about as confused as Leo did. As long as he wasn’t the only one who had no idea what was going on, that was alright.

“The Olympians are a very dysfunctional family,” Rachel said as she floated by. She grabbed onto Percy’s arm to turn herself around. “You’ve probably heard about it, you just didn’t know it. You know, reading tabloid front pages while waiting in line at the store and stuff.”

“I didn’t think the Olympians were actually family,” Percy said, spinning Rachel around.

“They aren’t,” Annabeth said. She stood on top of one of the vents pouring out hot water. “Not by blood. But they’re all family...friends. Only the three brothers who took the company over from their father are related.”

Leo laughed. “Sounds like the set up to some movie. Probably action, lots of drama. I bet there’s a lot of romance too.”

“It’s annoyingly dramatic,” Piper said, “if that’s what you mean by action movie. But…”

He sighed in annoyance. He couldn’t just fill in the blanks where Piper or Annabeth paused. Rachel was probably the only one who had the vaguest idea what they were talking about. Even Percy being confused too wasn’t making him feel any more left out.

Rachel asked before he got a chance. “But what?”

“Uh… Nothing!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You said it yourself, it was all over the news. What’s the point in hiding it when they can find it on the internet?”

Piper shrugged. “Privacy?”

“They’re the children of the Big Three. They don’t have the luxury of privacy.”

So that was the downside of fame. Not that Leo wanted fame, although it’d probably be pretty cool the have hundreds of people swooning over him. He could probably deal with the constant pictures and invasion of privacy if it meant some more people would like him.

“What are you not telling us?” Rachel asked, pulling Percy underwater.

He scooped her up and threw her back into the water.

“You already know,” Annabeth said once she’d surfaced, giving her a look that meant something that Leo didn’t understand.

“Oh, you mean the assassination attempts.”

“Way to be subtle,” Piper muttered.

Leo stood up. “Assassinations!”

“You are way too excited about that,” she said, splashing him.

“All of the children of the Big Three have had people try to kill them,” Annabeth said. She leaned against the wall of the pool. “Thalia got shot when she was 14 and was in a coma for a year and Jason was kidnapped when he was two.”

“You know this off the top of your head?” Percy asked.

She shrugged. “It’s hard to forget. Nico, Bianca, Hades, and their mother were in an explosion when Nico was little and their mother was killed. And Hazel and her mother were in an explosion and her mother was killed.”

“Who’s Bianca?” Rachel asked. “You haven’t told me about her.”

“Nico’s sister,” Piper said uncomfortably.

“Who I’ve never heard of because…?”

“Is she dead?” Leo gasped.

“Leo!” Percy yelled.

“What? Am I not allowed to be blunt?”

“She’s not dead,” Annabeth insisted. “But she was in another explosion--”

“Whoever wants Hades’ kids dead really likes explosions,” Piper interrupted.

“--and she’s been in a coma for the last...four years.” Annabeth glared at Piper.

Piper ignored it. “That’s why you see them being followed around all the time. Bodyguards. Hazel and Nico are in the same grade at school, so I think they usually have the same one, but Jason and Thalia aren’t so they’ve each got their own.”

Something clicked in Leo’s mind. “Wait, Jason as in Jason Grace?”

She nodded.

“I fixed the dude’s shower today, I had no idea.”

“Yeah, well don’t bring it up. Obviously it’s not that much of a favorite topic.”

Right, so maybe if assassination was a possibility, he was better off not being famous. If Jason’s life sucked so much, maybe he’d have to make twice as many jokes next time he saw him. He’d fixed that stupid shower three times already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to write Leo because he's not my favorite character, but I tried?
> 
> I'm on tumblr at wearetheseven if you'd like to reblog this or ask any questions. I'll be posting updates occasionally under /tagged/wycs
> 
> Thanks so far for everyone who's read and left kudos and subscribed! Remember to leave a kudos or a comment, they make the winter warmer! <3


	6. I Twirl Through the Driveway with Angelic Grace...till I Slip on the Sidewalk and Fall on my Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really long title, but I honestly can't stop laughing oh my god. Anyway, it's been like what? Two months? Yeah, sorry about that, I hate myself. And this chapter isn't really that good,......(im so sorry) I also forget how to write these characters... (SO SORRY) I don't know what I'm doing
> 
> (There is exactly one thing that inspired this chapter. You'll find it)
> 
> Yes it's the same day and the next chapter will be in the same day too no I don't know how long this is going to be I'm so sorry for being bad at this

Jason caught Piper by the shoulders as she swung around the corner, followed by Leo, that repair boy who’d fixed his shower. She started apologizing before she even met his eyes, and Leo skidded past them.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there and it was totally…” Piper trailed off as she looked up. “...my……..fault.” She grabbed his elbows. “Jason? Oh god, this is the second time today!” she said with a breathless laugh.

“Jason?” someone asked. A redhead that Jason didn’t recognized came around the corner, followed by a boy he didn’t know, and a girl he hadn’t seen in forever. The redhead raised her eyebrows and looked over to Annabeth with a smirk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Hi, Jason. This is Rachel.” She jabbed her thumb towards the redhead.

“I’ve heard great things.” Rachel said with a wink.

Piper blushed and dropped her arms, taking a step back. “Well yeah, Annabeth has great stories from when you guys were growing up.”

Annabeth scowled. He hadn’t seen her scowl like that in years. He met it with a smile.

“I-I mean, you did eat a stapler,” Piper stuttered.

The boy laughed. He covered it with a cough. “Yeah my break ends in like ten minutes so--”

Rachel hooked onto his arm as he started to walk away. “Can you use me as an excuse to be late? You know you always can. Oh, Jason, this is Percy.”

Percy sighed and gave him a little wave.

“And that’s Leo,” she said, pointing to where he was pulling on the hinges of the door.

“What? Nothing!” Leo turned away and smiled. “I was just… These doors were broken week, okay?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes again and Percy shook his head.

“We’ve already met,” Jason said, motioning to Leo. “He fixed my shower.”

“That,” Leo said, clapping a hand on Jason’s shoulder, “was not a shower until I showed up.”

“I think it was technically still a shower.” Jason leaned around the corner and then looked down at Piper’s winter coat. “Were you guys just outside?”

“We were swimming,” Rachel said, pulling goggles from her bag.

“Outside? Isn’t below freezing?” Why would they have the pool open in winter, anyway?

“I’m never cold,” Leo said.

Percy laughed. “That’s--”

“I’m too hot,” Leo interrupted with a shrug. “I make a dragon want to retire, man.”

Annabeth groaned. Something told Jason she’d dealt with this the entire time they were outside.

Piper frowned. “Did you just--?”

Leo smiled. “Just let it happen.”

Percy gave him a thumbs up.

Rachel nodded. “Hot damn.”

“What did he do?” Jason looked over to Piper.

She shook her head. “Nothing. It’s not important.”

“Um, okay?”

“I really have to get back to work,” Percy said. “But I promise that we can finish that checkers game later.”

“I’m still going to beat you,” Piper said as he brushed past.

“I’m counting on it,” Rachel added. “I bet him ten bucks,” she said when she saw Annabeth’s face.

Annabeth sighed. “Of course you bet on checkers.”

Rachel smiled. “Do you want in?”

“Loosen up,” Leo said. “Aren’t you on vacation?”

“Isn’t your break over?” Annabeth snapped back.

“My break isn’t over until someone breaks something.” His phone started buzzing loudly. He sighed and pulled it out his pocket. “...someone broke something.”

“Who, what, and is it going to cost us money?” Rachel asked almost automatically. She shrugged when everyone looked to her. “What can I say? This hotel’s kind of my baby. And my parent’s drilled that into my head as soon as I could talk. Really, are any of you surprised?”

Leo stuffed his phone back in his pocket. “Aphrodite, sink, I’ve got this, it’ll only cost how much you guys pay me. You’re good.”

“Of course it’s my mother,” Piper muttered.

“I’ll tell her you say hi?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Leo pointed to Percy, who was halfway down the hallway. “Lunch, you, me, and Liam at one,” he yelled.

Percy turned around and held up a hand. “But--”

“Already told him you’re coming, can’t back out!”

Percy dropped his arm. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“That’s the spirit!” Leo winked and pointed finger guns at Jason. Or Piper. Or both. Or neither? “Call me if you need me.”

Jason frowned as Leo sprinted away, pushing off of Percy’s shoulder and launching himself down the hallway. “Was he talking to me or…?”

Piper shrugged. “No idea.”

Rachel twirled her goggles. “I find it’s better not to ask.” She sighed. “My phone has been buzzing non stop for like ten minutes. Sounds like I’ve got stuff to do now. But, uh,” she nudged Piper with her elbow, “have fun looking around. There’s a tour later if you want to check it out.” She sprinted to catch up with Percy and Leo, pushing down on Percy’s shoulder to launch herself around the corner.

“Perfect 10!” Piper yelled as Leo cheered.

Annabeth shook her head again, hiding a smile.

“How are you?” Jason asked. “I haven’t seen you in...forever.”

She pushed her hair off her shoulder. “I was too busy to come last year. School, and everything. I’m doing well, how are you?”

He took note of her stiffness. “Good as I can be. You were busy three years in a row?”

Annabeth glowered.

Piper snorted. “I’m sure she was busy with something, but not so busy that she couldn’t come.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m only here because it’d be awkward and obvious if I had an excuse to leave you two alone.” A smile played at the corner of her lips.

Jason noticed Piper take a small step away.

“Where’s Reyna anyway?” Piper asked quickly. “Aren’t you always supposed to have her around.”

“Zoë couldn’t come this year,” he said, going along with the rapid change of topic, “so Reyna’s here for me and Thalia.”

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. “What did Thalia do?”

“Uh...threatened to kill Hera.”

Her eyes shot open and Piper took a stumbling step backwards.

“No!” Piper gasped.

Jason pushed his glasses up his nose. “Well, I mean, they were fighting, so it wasn’t like a random death threat. Hera was stuff about Thalia’s life choices and then our mom—”

“And she lost it,” Annabeth finished. She sighed. “Why does she even come?”

He felt his cheeks heat up. “I asked?”

“And she listened to you?”

“I thought it might help, but I don’t know if it’s worth even trying anymore,” Jason admitted.

Piper met Annabeth’s eyes, who dropped her gaze immediately.

As if on cue, Annabeth’s bag started ringing. She rummaged through it for a second. “It’s Rachel,” she said before answering. “Am I—?” She glanced over at Jason and Piper, and then her eyes fell at the space between them. “Uh huh. ...No, I-I am… Rach, I know. … Five minutes? Yup. I’ll bet there. ...No, just— Rachel just— I’m hanging up.”

Piper raised her eyebrows. “That sounded weird.”

Annabeth stuffed her phone back in her bag. “Rachel’s parents wanted to see me, catch up. Try and offer me a job again, you know, the usual. They want me to have tea with them.”

Jason frowned. “Tea?” He glanced down at his watch. “Never mind, it’s almost eleven. Time for morning tea.”

She gave him the largest smile he’d seen from her in years. “Of course you know the time for morning tea.”

“Hera taught me well,” he admitted.

Her smile fell. “Well, I hate to leave you, but I wouldn’t want to stand up the Dares, especially since they own the place.”

“Rachel would think it’s hilarious,” Piper promised.

Annabeth waved the suggestion away. “Good luck with Thalia,” she said to Jason.

He nodded. “Maybe _you_ should try talking to her.”

She rolled her eyes. “Like I could ever get Thalia to do anything. Believe me, someone could get Thalia to do anything, and that person was not me.”

“But you will talk to her?”

Annabeth sighed. “If Thalia wants to talk, I’ll talk, how about that?”

Piper coughed as Annabeth walked down the hallway. “So.”

“So.”

“What’s up?”

Jason shrugged. “I was honestly just wandering around. I guess I can do that when I go on the tour, right?”

* * *

“These doors are really short,” Piper said as they walked back towards their rooms. “It must’ve sucked to be tall.”

“People were shorter back then. It had something to do with nutrition.”

“Fun fact of the day,” she said with a smile.

Her smile did stupid things to his heart, and he wondered if she could hear how loudly his heart was beating.

“Is this your room?” Piper pointed to the door behind him.

Jason nodded. “Yup, room 101, the room with the worst shower ever.” He pulled his room key out of his pocket. “Leo wasn’t joking when he said it wasn’t a shower. It was a sad little drip.”

“I’d think he was exaggerating if you didn’t confirm it,” she said leaning against the wall as his door clicked open. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

‘Later’ made his heart leap.

“Definitely.”

Her smile widened. “Awesome. It’s been great to—” She looked behind him and her eyes widened.

“Piper? What is i—”

In one swift motion, she shoved both of them into his room, shutting the door quickly behind them. He ignored the fact that they were both shoved against the door and very, very close. She smelled like chlorine and fruit and—

Now really wasn’t the time to be thinking about how good her hair smelled.

She sunk down the door a little. “Sorry about that,” she said with a light laugh.”

Jason pushed off the door. “What was that?”

“My mother,” Piper groaned.

“So why did you…?”

She blushed furiously. “Uh… Okay, well my mother, she’s the type of person who, you know, when she sees two people together, outside a hotel room, she just kind of assumes… And even if nothing is happening but one person standing outside a hotel room, she assumes, right? And then tries to force them into some sort of a relationship and I really, really don’t want to do that to you or put you through it because it wouldn’t be fun. You know?”

Jason nodded slowly. “Uh huh.”

Piper cleared her throat. “Anyway, as soon as she’s out of the hallway, I can just leave. I really don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“You’re not,” he said quickly. “Causing trouble. No trouble, never trouble.”

She let out a sigh. “Well that’s good. Sorry for barging into your room.”

“It’s fine.”

_ You can do it whenever you’d like. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But Uptown Funk didn't come out until 2015 and you're using dates from 2014—"\  
> SHHHHH
> 
> Also, seriously THANK YOU. For being patient and wonderful and again, I'm so so sorry. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at wearetheseven if you'd like to reblog this or ask any questions. I'll be posting updates occasionally under /tagged/wycs
> 
> Thanks so far for everyone who's read and left kudos and subscribed! Remember to leave a kudos or a comment, they make spring come faster! <3


	7. Words of Good Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has to lead the tour group, or else him and the rest of the staff are royally screwed. It's not that he doesn't know anything about the hotel, but maybe he's not the most qualified guy for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest, this is almost completely a filler chapter. Ok, it IS a filler chapter except for the end. All facts are true, and I learned them on my tour of Mount Washington Resort. Hopefully this is the last chapter on this day, and if the next chapter doesn't start with a new day, it'll be a new day before the chapter is over because this needs to move a little faster, yeah?
> 
> (I have no excuse other than school, and dealing with personal and mental stuff. This has been sitting here nearly finished since APRIL 21 and it's honestly not that great. If you'd give me a chapter or two to figure out what the hell I'm doing again, that'd be the greatest. I'm really really sorry. Summer starts Friday, and I'll actually plot out what's going to happen and try to have a more clear schedule on updating. Thank you to everyone who's been patient. <3)
> 
> Enjoy!

“So what you’re saying, is that we’re royally screwed,” Liam said bluntly.

Emma waved her hands wildly. “No no! I can just…we have to…”

The staff exchanged looks of disbelief and terror.

“We’re completely and totally fucked,” he added. “We’re all losing our jobs and are going to have to live in snowbanks on the side of the—”

“We can figure this out!” Emma interrupted. “Not everyone is working when I’m supposed to give the tour, right?” She forced a smile.

Percy glanced around before raising his hands. “I’m free.”

Her smile fell.

Liam groaned. “What did I say about being fu—”

Emma shushed him. “Thank you, Percy, it’s just… Maybe you could set up for dinner instead…?”

Noah stood up. “No way! He doesn’t know the silverware placement, how can he set up for a meal?!”

“I can give a tour!” Percy insisted. “I’ve been on them, Rachel gave me one before I started working here, I remember—” He stopped as met Emma’s defeated look and sighed. “Okay, but do we have another choice? I’m the only who’s on break during that time. Unless you want Leo doing it.”

Leo looked up from his tool box. “Wait, wait, what are you volunteering me for?”

Everyone took in him and the smudge of oil on his face.

Emma gulped and Liam clapped Percy on the shoulder. “Can I have your blankets when you get fired?”

Percy scowled. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

* * *

He met the group of guests in front of the middle fireplace with a bright smile. His palms were sweating, and he had spent the past hour fact checking stuff on the internet. He really did remember Rachel’s tour, but seriously, god bless Google.

“Hi everyone, I’m Percy and I’ll be your guide today.” He wasn’t sure if he felt relief or terror when he realized that he knew most of the small group by name, that he had held conversations with them, but he tried to avoid eye contact at all costs.

He tried to focus on the facts as he led them through the hotel. Original wood floors and Tiffany stained glass. He never had to wear a red shirt until today, he never had an important enough job. The piano was rosewood and worth a quarter of a million dollars, most of them would probably be able to buy it in half a heartbeat and not even feel their wallets lighten. The largest wooden structure in New England at the time, there were one hundred and twenty two columns around the veranda. Oh crap, the guys in the red shirts always die in Star Trek. The ballroom was Italian style, and the front lounge area was set up in the French Renaissance style. These facts were all facts, right? The carpets were custom, and Rachel waved as the tour group passed by, winking at Percy and telling him he was doing great. But wait, was it two hundred doors or was it two hundred and fifty?

When he had time to breathe and think and flip through all of the facts that he’d crammed in his brain, he let himself glance around the group. Piper and Jason were talking about a painting of Carolyn, the original owner’s wife, and Will was holding Olivia back from touching the lamps. There was one kid in the back who looked like he wanted to kill someone or go to sleep or maybe both, and the girl he was standing next to was fascinated with the painted plates hanging on the walls. She was tugging on a different boys arm, pointing to some of the fine China in one of the cabinets. And Annabeth was standing in the back, on her phone? A camera hung around her neck, and she took pictures of every inch of the hotel, but as soon as she had done that, she was typing away on her phone. He shrugged it off, and figured that at least he wasn’t embarrassing himself in front of a larger group of people. And since he had like half friendships with all of them, at least he’d only be screwing up that. He’d hope they’d just stop being friends and not get the entire staff fired.

At least he knew a lot about Carolyn. She was one of the most fascinating things about the hotel.

Room 314 still had her original bed, the one that she sent ahead when she traveled. She traveled often, but liked having her own bed, so they would actually send it to her next destination so it’d be ready for her arrival. She would stand on the balcony overlooking the grand staircase, watching everyone and their outfits, changing if she saw anyone dressed better than herself. No one was allowed to enter the dining room once Carolyn had, and she ate at a table set for one so no one would feel above others for eating with her. They still had the original table and chairs for the dining room, and a place was always set for Carolyn. When her husband died, she married a French noble, becoming a princess. The princess room was still in great condition, something Rachel would brag about constantly. It had never been painted over with white like so much of the rest of the hotel had, the details were still intact, with the original seats and gold leaf paint and Tiffany stained glass.

But Rachel’s (and admittedly, Percy’s) favorite parts had nothing to do with her title or bed or dining habits. Carolyn left her inheritance for the first daughter born four generations after her, for reasons completely unknown. Unfortunately, when the daughter came forward seven years earlier, they decided not to be affiliated with the hotel which was immensely disappointing for both of them to learn. Even better than the inheritance was the ghost story. Room 314, with her original bed, apparently still had the aura of Carolyn. Neither of them had felt it, but they were going to one day.

“They say you can feel Carolyn’s aura in the rom still,” he said. Piper’s eyes lit up and the murderous boy raised an eyebrow like ‘yeah right’.

They finished the tour in the basement, everyone glancing around at the shops while Percy talked about how the resort had it’s own zip code, and the two elevators that ran on hydraulics. He offhandedly mentioned the speakeasy that was now a nightclub, noting how everyone was under the drinking age. They were usually pretty tight about the drinking age, but seeing that everyone in front of him could probably buy their way in, he figured it was best if he didn’t make a huge deal out of it.

“So, I hope you enjoyed the tour, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them.” He smiled, but really hoped no one asked any questions because there was probably going to be like a 99% chance he couldn’t answer them.

“I’m Hazel!” a girl said, dragging death boy by the arm. The other boy followed close behind. “I had a question.”

_Oh shit._

“That chandelier was really designed by the same person who did the chandeliers for the Titanic?”

He let out a sigh of relief and nodded. He could answer that. “Really.”  
  
Her eyes lit up. “That’s incredible! It’s like all of history just _collided_ in this hotel! Thomas Edison and meetings after World War II and French princes?”

Percy laughed. “You should talk to Rachel Dare, she knows way more than I do, and can tell you all about French princes and painters and chandeliers.”

Hazel smiled. “Thank you! Oh! This is Nico and Frank,” she said, gesturing to each of them.

He kept his smile, but remembered what Piper and Annabeth had been talking about in the pool. He noticed how Frank seemed to be focused on everything in the room at once, and was just in general, not at ease like the others.

Bodyguards.

It was hard to ignore now that he knew, and he regretted learning it at all. People must always be on their toes around them, and he didn’t want to be one of those people. He almost wanted to apologize, but that would do absolutely nothing but dig up bad memories. And Hazel’s bright eyes told him that she was probably pretty good at burying things.

Nico huffed and Frank gave Percy a nervous smile.

“You said Rachel Dare, right?” Hazel asked.

Percy nodded. “Yup. Redhead, owners’ daughter, about this tall—” He held up a hand by his cheek. “She’s usually with Piper or Annabeth,” he added, motioning to them. Piper waved.

Hazel smiled and bounced on her toes. “Thank you! And thanks for the tour!” She pulled Nico towards a shop with Frank close behind them.

It hadn’t been nearly as bad he had thought it was going to be. It was an easy question, with a one word answer, and Rachel would be more than happy to talk about the art in the hotel for a few hours if Hazel wanted her to. Giving tours wasn’t as big of a deal as everyone made it out—

He turned and almost walked into Annabeth. She looked up from her phone, giving him a quizzical stare.

“Do you have any questions?” he burst out.

Her eyes flicked down towards her phone. “Everything you said was true information, right?”

“Of course! —wait, did it not seem like it? Because I swear it is, this is just my first time giving tours so maybe if it sounded like I was lying it’s just because I was…maybe a little…nervous…” He trailed off and flushed as she continued to stare at him.

“It wasn’t that, it was just that—” Her face fell into the most relaxed expression he’d ever seen her have. He could almost describe it as dreamy. “A granite ledge instead of a foundation? That’s a bit of a risk, right? Especially for the time period. And the largest wood structure in New England, I am literally standing in architectural history. A steel structure, which had to be an incredibly new technique, and— Oh I hope you don’t mind that I recorded you.” She lifted her phone. “I mean I can delete it, there was just so much to remember and not enough time to write it all down. And I got pictures, but the facts…!”

Percy shook his head. “No, I really don’t mind. I don’t know if there’s a rule against it, but honestly as long as you don’t try to sell it online, I think you’ll be okay. Plus, you’re Rachel’s roommate, so it’ll probably be even less of a problem.”

Her face lit up. “Okay, great. I’m just…really into architecture. Corinthian columns with horsehair plaster? And twenty miles of pipes, this hotel is just everything I could’ve dreamed of.”

“She’s not bothering you, is she?” Piper asked.

“Not at all,” Percy insisted.

“I was just asking about the columns,” Annabeth added. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining her ears go slightly pink, but if he wasn’t, he thought she looked really cute when she blushed.

“You and your columns,” Piper teased. “Anyway, Jason said that Thalia is probably free right now if you want to go hang out with her.”

Annabeth slipped her phone into her pocket. “Thanks. And thank you, Percy. You did a really good job, especially for your first tour.”

He wasn’t sure if the word “thanks” ever even made it out of his mouth.

Piper elbowed him. “So…?”

Percy swallowed. “It looks like I’ve got the makings of a good tour guide, huh?”

She groaned.  “Hopeless, Percy. You’re hopeless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading and dealing with me and my terrible timing for updates. I'm really the worst at this, so much of what I write goes unfinished. BUT I do plan on finishing this. I won't let myself start the next fanfic I'm planning until this is done. 
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr at wearetheseven if you'd like to reblog this or have any questions. Remember to leave a kudos or comment! They make finals studying less torturous! - <3


	8. A Thrill of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's job is easy enough. Just protect two people from harm. Easy enough— without a cliff getting involved that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who plotted the entire story today? 
> 
> "27 chapter? Holy fanfic batman!" Yeah yeah, but see, I only write ~2k for each chapter so it's not too bad. But god I know. (This chapter is slightly shorter, but that's ok, right?)   
> Also, I just noticed two chapters have almost the same title, whoops?
> 
> Update schedule!! I have no idea. I'll work on that. 
> 
> **Slight trigger warning:** subtle implications of suicide. It's fairly subtle and it's only mentioned once, but warning.   
>  \----
> 
> Dec 19: Annabeth, Rachel, and Piper get out of school. Everyone arrives at Mount Ida Resort. [ch 1]  
> Dec 20: First day [ch 2-3]  
> Dec 21: Second day, first day of conferences [ch 4]  
> Fic will span Dec 19 - Jan 4

The good thing about the conferences, were the fact that they were conferences. The Olympians would spend all day in meetings, arguing their hearts out, and when they left the room, they’d be too tired to do anything. Too irritated to take anything other than complete obedience, but Frank could handle that.

Thank god the meetings were starting, it had been one day, and he’d already had enough of Hera. Her codename was ‘The Queen’ for a very good reason. Hera was one of those terrifying queens of medieval Europe that beheaded every person who so much as breathed at the wrong moment. She hid it behind a thin veil of smiles and perfect appearances. It freaked Frank out.

Hades wasn’t much better, but at least he was loud anger and didn’t try to hide it. Revenge was something Frank could deal with, and even Nico wasn’t that much like his father.

He met Hazel outside Nico’s door, holding out a steaming cup of tea. She took it with a smile, blowing away the steam as she knocked.

Nico looked less like a zombie than the day before, but that wasn’t saying much. At least he’d seemed to have recovered from the coast to coast trip. He took the cup of coffee and gulped it down without a word, without even flinching. Frank knew for a fact that it was scalding hot. He also knew that Nico was tough as nails unless it came to Hazel or huge dogs.

“The meetings started almost an hour ago,” Frank said.

“Free from the Olympians,” Hazel murmured into her cup.

Nico just grunted. The coffee hadn’t entered his system yet.

Hazel looked up suddenly, realizing what that meant. “We’re free from the Olympians,” she repeated.

“You said that.” Nico took a slower sip of coffee.

She laughed. “After the meeting we don’t have a schedule!”

He raised his eyebrows and a rare smile raised the corners of his lips. “That’s new.”

* * *

Reyna was lucky.

She wasn’t a daughter of an Olympian, she could just stand on the side and focus on anything other than the forced and awkward conversation. She didn’t have to take part, she was just a bystander.

Frank was pretty sure having Mars for a father was the worst. He didn’t mind being put on security, and being Hazel and Nico’s bodyguard was usually more fun than work (thankfully), but these ‘family’ meetings were just terrible.

The main problem with them was the fact that very few of them were friends. The ages were spread out, just like they were across the country. There were groups within them, but they talked mostly to each other, deaf to anyone they didn’t know.

It sucked.

The good part about being Hazel and Nico’s bodyguard at times did mean that he was included. Although Hazel did most of the talking. Neither him nor Nico minded. It was hard to switch mindsets when he was still partially on duty. He’d much rather be standing with Reyna by the door.

He was surprised to see Annabeth sitting with Jason and Piper. It had been a few years since she’d shown up to one of the conferences, and he could tell from her blank expression that she’d rather be anywhere else.

Hazel laughed as Olivia tried to climb on to the table to grab a crayon that had rolled toward the center. Will pulled her back, and Nico sighed and pushed it over. Will gave Nico a bright smile and a “thanks!”

Nico just ducked his head and muttered, “whatever.” The coffee didn’t seem to be having it’s magic effect that it usually had on him.

The actual purpose of this meeting was to catch up from the past year, but unsurprisingly, seeing the same people for two weeks a year didn’t actually make them friends.

Thalia was up and out of the room the second Reyna opened the door. 10:30 on the dot. Now he only had to get through the rest of the meetings. It wasn’t fair that they had to go ‘meetings’ just because the Olympians did. And if the Olympians considered them fun, they were seriously disconnected.

* * *

“Are you sure that we’re—”

Percy smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve done this before. For whatever reason, they trust me with outside tours more than inside ones.”

Hazel pulled on her gloves. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, that was my first tour yesterday.” He waved his hand and zipped up his coat. “I think the difference is that I can break stuff in here.”

“You could break stuff out there too,” Nico grumbled. “Like bones.”

“You could lose someone,” Frank added helpfully, handing Nico a scarf.

Percy rolled his eyes. “The amount of confidence everyone has in me is incredible. Thank you, thank you so much.”

Nico batted away the scarf, but Frank continued to hold it out to him.

“Besides, there’s only one dangerous spot, and it’s really not that bad. You guys are lucky, it’s gonna snow later, and then there’s no way we can give any more outside adventures.”

“Why not?” Hazel asked, her voice muffled by her coat.

Percy’s eyes twinkled. “Too much snow. Much more fun though.”

She pulled down the collar of her coat. “So that means you’ve been out in the snow?”

He nodded and motioned for them to follow him down a set of steps. “Leo, the repair boy, and I made the biggest snowmen during our breaks last year. Plus, with fresh snow, this place is seriously picturesque. Postcard worthy. Which is why we sell them in the shop.”

Frank smiled. Regardless of whatever the other staff thought, Percy was good at his job. He was enthusiastic and entertaining, and maybe a little bit clumsy, but the tour had been good. He kept Nico mildly interested, and that was something impressive.

“Does someone shovel these?” Hazel asked, her breath making clouds.

Nico buried his chin further into his scarf. Frank felt a small victory.

“It’s magic,” Percy said, jumping the last few steps. “A special magic called ‘heated sidewalks’, arguably the greatest thing about this place.”

“So no shoveling?”

“None!” There was a slight bounce in his step as he led them down to a snow covered field.

He talked about skiing and the weather as he led them into the woods. “Gotta tell someone about that,” he muttered as they came across a fallen tree in their path. It was about a foot above the ground and wasn’t very wide, but it was apparently a safety problem. Frank could understand, everything was a safety problem.

Percy made sure they all stepped over the tree carefully and safely, before just jumping over it himself. Despite his red coat and his dark pants and hair making it impossible for him to blend in, Percy seemed comfortable enough in the woods to be a part of them. Whereas Frank felt like he was a fumbling animal that had stumbled into a secret.

* * *

“Careful!” Percy yelled, yanking Nico back from the edge of a cliff.

“I was just looking,” Nico snapped, yanking his arm away.

Percy moved himself between Nico and cliff. “Seriously, you need to be careful.”

“ _I am!_ ”

Percy pointed to the signs as Frank pulled Nico behind him towards Hazel. “I was just saying, it’s dangerous. People have died here. People have fallen from here, jumped from here. And I still don’t know why we don’t have a better fence.”

Hazel rose up on her toes and looked around Frank at the cliff, clutching onto Nico’s arm. Stones jutted out from the cliff, and large, pointed rocks were just below the water’s surface.

Percy ran a hand through his hair repeatedly. “I don’t even…” He took a deep breath and stepped away from the fence. “This is our turn around spot anyway, it’s the same way back so we don’t walk in the road. You probably want to be in front a fire right now anyway,” he said lightly. “Melt the ice on your insides, maybe.” Frank couldn’t help but notice the slight shake in Percy’s voice.

It was like someone had grayed the world as they walked back. The sky had lost it’s brilliant blue for a dull gray, and clouds were gathering on the horizon. Percy had been right about the snow.

Frank made sure to stay on the outside of Hazel and Nico. Percy had lost his bounce and some of his spark. He was muttering something about the Dares. He didn’t jump over the tree this time.

As Hazel and Nico hurried inside to find a way to warm up, Percy tapped Frank’s arm.

“I, uh, I just wanted to apologize,” he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

Frank frowned. “For what?”  
  


Percy took a shaky breath. “The cliff. I mean, I know. And if it’s supposed to be a secret that you’re their…”

“Bodyguard?”

“Yeah, bodyguard. If it was a secret, I’m sorry about that. I was told about what happened to them and then there was you and I mean it kind of just made sense.”

“Why are you apologizing for the cliff?”

Percy blew his bangs out of his face. “For endangering them, for scaring you, for being so stupid that I didn’t see Nico getting so close to the edge.” He put up his hands to stop Frank from interrupting. “And I know, I _know_ , there’s a fence there, but that fence is total shit, sorry, language.” Percy’s gaze dropped to his feet. “I’m totally irresponsible and I’m sorry for making your job harder than it already is.”

Frank hesitated before putting a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “You didn’t make my job harder.”

“But—”

“You did your job, and Nico’s fine. I didn’t notice how close he was either, and that’s my job. Your job was to give us a tour—”

“And not kill anyone in the process,” Percy muttered.

“Nico knows what he’s doing,” Frank promised. “And you reacted fine, better than I did, actually. Maybe you should have this job,” he joked.

Percy shook his head. “Okay, I literally just said I’m irresponsible. Freaking out because someone might fall off a cliff doesn’t make me qualified to do literally anything.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Frank said. “But yeah, the Dares might want to get a better fence.” 

To Frank’s relief, Percy gave him a weak smile. “Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama bear Frank, aka my reason to live. 
> 
> If you have any questions, I'm wearetheseven on tumblr, and occasionally I'll post updates under /tagged/wycs  
> Thanks so far for everyone who's read and left kudos and subscribed! Remember to leave a kudos or a comment, they make summer cooler! -<3


End file.
